elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
At the Summit of Apocrypha
This quest serves as the final quest to the add-on. Background Hermaeus Mora taught me the final Word of Power of the "Bend Will" Shout, killing Storn in the process. I now have what I need to return to Apocrypha and face Miraak. Walkthrough Storn Crag-Strider's sacrifice must not be in vain. Journey back to Apocrypha and defeat Miraak, the first Dragonborn and bring peace back to the Island. Read the Black Book: Waking Dreams. This will transport the Dragonborn to Apocrypha. Walk straight ahead and activate the large book to transport to Chapter II. Next head up the stairs and over the bridge to a higher platform where the book Boneless Limbs is found on an altar. Take the book and head up the stairs that retract. At the top enter the door to Chapter III. Chapter III Proceed through the tunnels and defeat the Seekers. Head up the stairs where the book Delving Pincers is found. Take the book and head back to near the start of the chapter were a gate will now be open. Activate the scrye to expand a tunnel ahead. At the end of the tunnel, take a right to reach the upper levels. Take a left and activate another scrye. Then walk along central bridge to reach the far side where the book Prying Orbs is on an altar. Take the book and proceed towards the newly opened gate. Walk through the tunnels to reach another door to Chapter IV. Chapter IV In this area walk down the steps and defeat the Seekers. Head to the bottom level and through a tunnel to the south. Follow the tunnel until an intersection is reached near a stone table. First take a right and walk forward until the tunnel retracts. Head back and walk to the end of the other tunnel for the same result. Now walk back the way that you originally entered to discover the tunnels have shifted to lead to a new area. Defeat the Seekers and head up the stairs and take the book Gnashing Blades. This will cause the tunnel to shift again. Head down the stairs and take a right into a new tunnel. Keep heading into the tunnel until two stone tables are reached. The tunnel ahead will expand and lead to a new area. Walk over the bridge, dodging the tentacles, and head up the stairs and activate a scrye to shift the tunnel. Go back down and into the tunnel again to reach another new area. This area is more open with a large pool in the middle. Activate a scrye near the wall to open a gate. Heading towards the gate will cause a Lurker to emerge from the pool. Defeat it and head into the tunnel and activate another scyre to open a large gate in the main room. Head up the stairs to reach a door that leads to Chaper V. Chapter V Head through the tunnels and defeat the Seekers. The tunnel leads to a large dome shaped area with several walkways and a central glowing structure. Around the edges of walkway are pedesals where the books that have been collected need to be placed. Each pedestal has a clue as to which book needs to be placed there: *The pedestal with the fangs - Gnashing Blades *The pedestal with the claws - Delving Pincers *The pedestal with the tentacles - Boneless Limbs *The pedestal with the eye - Prying Orbs Once the final book is placed head to the central structure and enter Chapter VI. Chapter VI This book leads to the summit. Head through the tunnel that leads to an open area. In the distance are two Seekers studying a Word Wall. Defeat them and read the Word Wall to learn the final word of Dragon Aspect. Suddenly, Miraak's dragon, Sahrotaar, will fly overhead and attack. Use the full power Bend Will shout on him to break his will. He will land and say "Hail, thuri. Your thu'um has the mastery. Climb aboard and I will carry you to Miraak." The First Dragonborn Walk up the the dragon and mount it. It will take off and a short message will appear to explain how to ride the dragon. It cannot be directly controlled in flight, rather guided in a general direction to attack enemies. During the flight to the tallest tower in Apocrypha, Sahrotaar will remark:'' "Beware, Miraak is strong. He knew you would come here."'' Upon reaching the tower, Miraak will state:'' "Sahrotaar, are you so easily swayed? No. Not yet. We should greet our guest first."'' Upon landing and dismounting Sahrotaar, Miraak begins a short monologue as his dragon minions, Relonikiv and Kruziikrel, sit perched upon the nearby arches: "And so the First Dragonborn meets the Last Dragonborn at the summit of Apocrypha. No doubt just as Hermaeus Mora intended. He is a fickle master, you know. But now I will be free of him. My time in Apocrypha is over. You are here in your full power, and thus subject to my full power. You will die. And with the power of your soul, I will return to Solstheim and be master of my own fate again. Kruziikrel! Relonikiv! Now!" During the final battle, Miraak will have to be defeated four times. The first three times he is brought down to low health, he will become ethereal and teleport to the middle of the arena and use a shout to kill a dragon and absorb its soul, restoring his health completly. He will do this a total of three times. When all three dragons have been killed and he reached low health again Hermaeus Mora will intervene, levitating Miraak in the air and impaling him with a tentacle before a death blow can be struck. Hermaeus Mora: "Did you think to escape me, Miraak? You can hide nothing from me here. No matter. I have found a new Dragonborn to serve me." Miraak: "May he/she be rewarded for his/her service as I am!" Hermaeus Mora: "Miraak harbored fantasies of rebellion against me. Learn from his example. Serve me faithfully, and you will continue to be richly rewarded" Miraak's death marks the end of the quest. After the conversation Miraak's skeletal remains can be looted for his mask, robes, boots, gloves, sword and staff. A structure will then appear out of the central pool with the Black Book on a pedestal. Activating the book will return the Dragonborn to Solstheim. Reward Once the quest is completed, several glowing green orbs will form a ring around the central structure. The orbs each represent a skill. Activating an orb grants the ability to clear the associated skill tree of perks invested into it. The cost of clearing a skill tree is one Dragon Soul. This isn't a single use reward, rather it can be performed at any time by reading the Black Book: Waking Dreams and returning to Apocrypha. Journal *Read "Waking Dreams" *Unlock your "Bend Will" shout *Use "Bend Will" to tame Sahrotaar *Mount Sahrotaar and ride to the summit *Defeat Miraak Trivia *Once you killed Miraak you will receive 10 dragon souls. *Miraak fights just like a regular NPC with only a few adjustments he can be taken down very quickly. *Until you complete this quest, you won't be able to get any new quests or complete current quests for the Skaal. Bugs * After defeating Miraak and opening the Black Book: Waking Dreams it is possible to be missing one of the Clear Skill Perks (Ex: Clear Destruction will be missing). Possible fix is leaving the area and reading the Black Book: Waking Dreams again should restore the missing Clear Skill Tree perk. * If Miraak is brought down to zero health before he is able to absorb the next dragon, he will bug out and you will not be able to defeat him or finish the quest. * After using the "Bend Will" shout on Miraak's dragon, he tells you to climb aboard, but it is possible to be missing the option to mount him. * When Miraak goes ethereal to heal himself, there is a chance that you will absorb the Dragon Soul instead of him, rendering him unable to get out of ethereal mode and the storyline unbeatable. Reloading an earlier save does not seem to fix this, as it seems to be related to a flaw in the content that makes Miraak unable to absorb dragon souls. The Dragon Soul appears to be consumed by the nearest Dragon Born - position yourself opposit to the dragon he is about to consume; this worked fine for me after he stuck in etheral the first two times. (Miraak was nearest to the dragon all teh time when it didn't bug for me) 19:03, December 29, 2012 (UTC) * When reading the Black Book: Waking Dreams you may not be teleported to Apocrypha. No solutions are known as of now. * Once youve reached the end of the quest "at the summit of apochrypha" you will see the word wall as you walk up to the word wall after killing the seekers you learn a word of power and the the dragon will not show up meaning you can not complete the quest, this happened to me and i have no idea how to fix the problem as i am on xbox 360 Appearances * Category:Dragonborn: Main Quests